Chapter 39: So Long, My Love
Synopsis One of the groups arrive in Shibuya, and after seeing the chains in the sky, Shinra's team went for the station toward their location. The area was having severe dimensional instability, and soon, KOS-MOS detects a distortion nearby. A hole appears in the ground and Shadow appears with some backup. He managed to get out of Ryugu Castle by building enough dance energy to escape....though he may have overdone it a bit. Hiryu advises that they can't let him dance anymore, lest more dimensional holes opens up. They decide to do a showstopping number on him before more portals are opened. Just as they were fighting, Shadow uses the energy gathered to make more portals open up. Coco*Tapioca appears from one of them, along with Ciseaux! He arrived from the Marvel Land amusement park, and now he plans to use the energy around here back to their Paris but they decide to kick him out for good. As they fight, another portal opens up with Ranmaru, Dokurobo, and Basel monsters popping out. Seems Dokurobo picked them up from Basel, and Ranmaru plans to channel the energy to their New York in order to resurrect Azuchi Castle as well as Nobunaga. They weren't about to let that happen, so they take up their positions and continue fighting. The Prelude goes off in one final explosion, but Ciseaux vows to return again as long as evil exists in men. Dokurobo was defeated again, and his armor was close to exploding. As he gives a final victory pose, he goes out in a blaze of glory. After Shadow is defeated, he starts muttering about stopping the Rhythm Rogues' plans and warps away after mentioning that the Dance Energy is out of control. Another portal starts opening up. After the demons of New York and phantoms of Paris show up, Ichiro figures that the Kouma of Tokyo are next. Something did appear: Sylphie's store! She was trying to get to Dust World, but something pulled her here. Thanks to Ichiro's persuasion, she decides to stick around. Another portal pops open, and out came Hayato along with some Vectors, as well as Aya-me. She tells that the worlds are linking and are forming into something else...and because of that, her link between herself and the Kouma are weakening meaning this is their best chance to free her. They are in pain, and Ichiro knows that this is their best chance to end their suffering and bring them to her senses. Coco*Tapioca blows up once again. Ranmaru still can't believe he lost, but Gemini mentions that evil isn't the only thing in abundance in the city. She says that he still doesn't understand what Nobunaga felt in his last moments. He retreats before the final blow was dealt. Hayato was defeated, and Bilstein's ghost was finally released. Sylphie beams him up to her shop, and June breathes a sigh of relief that he's finally back. Aya-me's spirit was finally freed, though there was sorrow in her passing. They needed to end this battle, for her sake as well. After the battle, Sylphie says he's in a healing capsule and should be alright. There was still the matter of the dimensional holes left in the buildings, they decide to browse Sylphie's goods in exchange for her help in patching the dimensional walls since they don't want any more enemies popping out of them. Party Members Pair Units X & Zero Hiryu & Hotsuma Ichiro & Erica Sakura & Gemini Zephyr & Vashyron KOS-MOS & Fiora Solo Units Captain Commando June Ulala Aty Leanne Segata Enemies Rhythm Robot (Sliver/F) x2 Rhythm Robot (Sliver/W) x2 Rhythm Robot (Black/F) x2 Rhythm Robot (Black/W) x2 Kin Kon Kan Shadow (Gear: Rhythm Rogue Suit. Final appearance in this installment) Thor x2 Orange II Coco*Tapioca (Gear: Yellow Submorolian. Final appearance in this installment) Prelude (Gear: Phantom's Scissors. Is destroyed when defeated, killing Ciseaux) Ranmaru (Gear: Curse Pendant) Dokurobo (Gear: Rod of Wisdom. Dies when defeated) Treasure Mimic (Runs after 5 turns) Golden Mimic (Runs after 5 turns) Yeti Mad Yeti Heat Yeti Tar Man Vibrant Tar Man B. Hayato (Gear: Plasma Gun. Final appearance in this installment) Aya-me (Gear: Kouma Black Feather. Dies when defeated) Vector x2 Kouma Heiki Senkou x2 Kouma Heiki Reppu x2 Items Illegal Custom Parts, Sheonite, Mei-Mei's Charm, Komachi's Helmet Trivia * The title "So Long, My Love" is the subtitle of Sakura Wars V, and the only game to be localized outside of Japan * During Sakura Wars V, Azuchi Castle was a demonic castle raised by Ranmaru using the Demon Blade to free Nobunaga's soul. It was destroyed after the New York Assault Force stormed in and defeated them all. The traits Ranmaru mentions were parts of other New York Demons: Avarice (Kokuryu), Wealth (Dokurobo), Insects (Yumedono), and Tainted Spirits (Tsugarubi) * The Space Pirate part refers to Jaguar, a rival reporter who brainwashed by Purge in Space Channel 5 Part 2 and became Shadow until Ulala snapped him out of it after sneaking into the Rhythm Rogues' base Category:PXZ2 Chapter